Anniversaire Esther
by FicJulie
Summary: Une amitié qui dure depuis des années malgré sa, aujourd'hui c'est leurs première rencontre


Aujourd'hui c'est un grand jour pour deux jeunes femmes de 18 ans. C'est un grand jour pour ces deux amies qui s'apprêtent à se rencontrer pour la première fois. Comment est-ce possible me diriez-vous ? C'est très simple, ces deux amies s'étaient rencontrées, il y a plusieurs années grâce à leurs deux passions communes, la fan fiction et l'autre les humoristes de l'émission "On ne demande qu'à en rire" présenté par Laurent Ruquier. L'une d'entre elles étaient donc en train de lire la fiction de sa future amie et celle-ci décida de créer un lien d'amitié avec cette fille qui lui paraissait très gentille en lui parlant par message privé. La plus jeune se décida après plusieurs minutes a appuyé sur le bouton "envoyer" une fois fait, elle attendit patiemment. Une simple phrase, un simple bonjour et leurs amitiés venait de se créer... Rapidement elles avaient échangées leurs numéros de téléphones, leurs comptes Twitter et Facebook ce qui les avaient encore plus rapprochées. Les deux filles avaient déjà essayés de se voir avant leurs majorités, plusieurs fois même, mais à chaque fois quelque chose les en empêchés à la dernière minute... Une fois, une grève de train sur plusieurs jours, une autre fois le boulot de l'une, ou le boulot de l'autre et la dernière fois la maladie leurs avait joué un sale tour... En bref que de la malchance. Bien-sûr, elles s'étaient déjà parler sur Skype, Facebook et même par téléphone mais ça ne remplacerait pas de se voir en vrai. Mais maintenant c'est oublier ! Elles pourraient se voir d'ici quelques minutes pour leur plus grand bonheur.

Paris 14heure30 :

Les portes du train s'ouvrent et une vague de personnes en sortent. Parmi eux : Julie, Jeune fille brune de petite taille. Plutôt pâle malgré ces origines espagnoles. Heureusement sa grande mèche rouge éclaire son visage. Habillé d'une jupe noire à froufrou, d'une paire de chaussettes également noir s'arrêtant à ses genoux, de ses bottes à lacet de la même couleur et d'un débardeur rose pale, la jeune fille se faufile à travers la foule dans la gare, tenant sa valise Galaxie fermement dans la main. Elle n'est jamais venue à Paris et se retrouve déjà perdu pour son grand malheur. La jeune fille malgré son métier d'humoriste n'aime pas vraiment être dans des endroits remplis de personnes, ça la faisait paniquer. Julie regarde dans toutes les directions dans l'espoir de trouver son amie. Dans un autre coin de la gare, une jeune femme appelée Esther attend son amie, celle-ci de taille moyenne, les cheveux long et châtain. Elle a le teint ni foncé ni pâle et a de beaux yeux verts. Elle porte un jean clair, un débardeur jaune et des converse de la même couleur. Pour elle, c'est tout le contraire de Julie. Elle connait bien Paris et aime être dans des endroits où il y a du monde, surtout avec des enfants d'où son métier : Animatrice pour enfant.

La jeune femme est adossée contre un mur avec sa valise "Visiteur du Futur" à ses côtés. Tout à coup, elle aperçoit une fille de son âge avec un air un peu perdu. Ayant l'impression de connaître cette jeune fille, Esther décide de s'approcher, elle attrape sa valise.

- Bonjour, vous avez l'air perdu, je peux peut-être vous aidez ?

La seconde fille se tourne vers Esther puis elles se regardent de haut en bas pendant plusieurs secondes, avant d'hurler et de se jeter dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

- ESTHER !

- JULIE ! crient-elles en même temps que son amie.

Sous leurs cris de joie, plusieurs passants se retournent. Ne faisant pas attention à eux, les deux filles restent enlacées plusieurs minutes avant de se lâcher et de se regarder en souriant.

- Je ne t'avais pas reconnue sans tes lunettes !

- Ha ! Ha ! J'ai mis des lentilles de contacts.

- Espèce de fourbe, tu ne voulais pas que je te trouve j'en suis sûr !

- ...Oui! Oui! Voilà, c'est justement pour ça que je me suis tapé plusieurs heures de train.

- Hé! Hé.

- ...

- Je suis tellement contente de te voir, ma patate !

- Moi aussi, mon p'tit diable !

Les deux filles se serrent une nouvelle fois dans les bras.

- Bon, on va à l'hôtel ? On sera mieux pour discuter.

- Oui !

Les deux filles prennent leurs valises, sortent de la gare puis se dirige vers leur hôtel. Sur place, elles récupèrent la clé de leur chambre commune puis monte à l'étage indiqué. Une fois, la porte fermée, elles regardent attentivement leur chambre en souriant.

- On a bien fait de prendre une chambre commune. Ça nous revient moins cher puis comme ça on profite un maximum de ces 3 jours ensemble.

- Oui !

- Bon on vide nos valises? Comme ça après on prend une bonne douche chacune notre tour et on se casse au studio de D8

- O-K

Après s'être répartis les tiroirs et placards, les deux filles rangent leurs affaires. Au bout de 25 minutes, tout est enfin réparti et rangés.

- Pfiouuu enfin fini !

- Oui

- Bon, tu veux prendre ta douche en première ?

- Non, vas-y, j'irai après ! dit Esther

- Ok !

La brune se dirige vers la salle de bain et ferme la porte à clé. Elle en ressort quelques minutes après habillé de la même manière que quelques minutes plus tôt.

- A mon tour !

- Fermes bien la porte à clé, gamine. Dit Julie en prenant une voix rauque pour imiter la voix du Patron de Salut Les Geeks.

- Ha! Ha! Oui, je le ferai.

La jeune fille entre dans la pièce puis s'enferme à l'intérieur. Comme Julie, Esther ressort de la salle de bain quelques minutes plus tard lavée et habillée.

- Tu es prête?

- Oui !

Les deux amies prennent leurs sacs puis sortent de la chambre. Arrivées dehors, elles prennent le métro pendant plusieurs minutes pour se rapprocher un maximum de studio D8. Après quelques minutes de marche, elles arrivent enfin devant le bâtiment. 10 minutes plus tard, des agents de sécurité ouvrent les portes et indiquent aux personnes présentes la direction du plateau et une fois installées, Esther sort son téléphone.

- Photoooo !

- Ouiiiii ! Dit Julie avec un grand sourire

Après avoir pris la photo, Esther range son téléphone dans sa poche de jean puis continue de parler avec son amie. Au bout d'un moment, les chroniqueurs et Cyril Hanouna entre sur le plateau pour s'installer à leur place. Quelques minutes après, l'émission commence et dès le début de celle-ci, Cyril met une ambiance de malade comme à son habitude. L'émission se passe très bien, Camille Combal et Bertrand Chameroy font tous deux des chroniques excellentes. A la fin, tout le monde applaudit puis le public évacue le plateau petit à petit.

Dehors :

- On reste un peu ici, avec un peu de chance on pourra avoir une photo avec Cyril !

- Oui !

Les deux amies discutent joyeusement de l'émission pendant plus d'une heure devant le studio D8 avant d'apercevoir Cyril Hanouna sortir du bâtiment. Elles s'approchent timidement de Cyril.

- Bonsoir Cyril ! Ose dire Julie.

- Bonsoir mes chéries ! Dit-il avec un grand sourire

- O-on... On est fans de votre émission depuis plusieurs années.

- Merci, ça me fait très plaisir.

- On peut avoir une photo s'il vous plait ?

- Bien-sûr !

Les deux filles se placent de chaque côté de l'animateur qui passe ses bras autour de leurs épaules puis Esther prend une photo avec son téléphone. Une fois fait, c'est au tour de Julie de sorti son portable et de prendre une photo.

- Merci pour la photo ! Disent-elles en même temps

- De rien les filles !

Elles sourient puis discutent quelques instants avec lui.

- Bon vous laisse. Au revoir !

- Rentrez bien !

- Vous aussi, mes chéries.

Julie et Esther s'éloignent lentement de Cyril. Dommage pour elles, car elles ne rencontrent personnes d'autre mais c'est déjà une grande fierté d'avoir rencontré Cyril Hanouna. Les deux amies reprennent le métro et font le trajet inverse pour rentrer à l'hôtel. Une fois là-bas, elles montent dans leur chambre et à l'intérieur elles explosent de rire.

- HA! HA! HA! T'ES PAS DOUEE MA PATATE !

- HA! Ha! Oui bon! C'est bon...

- Comment tu t'es exploser dans l'escalier ! J'ai cru que j'allais mourir tellement, je rigolais.

- Moi! J'ai cru que j'allais mourir tellement j'ai flippé !

Les rires d'Esther et Julie se calment peu à peu.

- Bon je vais me mettre en pyjama dans la salle de bain. Je te laisse la chambre. Dit Julie.

- Ok !

La brune entre dans la salle de bain puis en ressort habillé d'un kigurumi panda. La châtain voyant son amie ainsi explose une nouvelle fois de rire.

- HA! HA! HA! TU AS OSÉ L'EMMENER !

- Ne parle pas, tu l'as emmené aussi !

Effectivement Esther porte elle aussi un kigurumi panda.

- Nan mais sans déconner, j'hésite encore sur mon cosplay, c'est pour ça que je l'ai emmené. Soit je mets le kigurumi, soit je suis en InThePanda, soit en Megurine Luka ! J'ai emmené les 3 cosplay t'imagine !

- Ha! Ha! Moi j'aime bien le cosplay InThePanda !

- Oui moi aussi. Et toi tu te cosplay en qui ?

- Ha Ha surprise !

- Alleeeeer dit moi !

- Nan tu verras ça demain !

La plus petite de taille prend un faux air boudeur et croise ses bras sur sa poitrine.

- T'es trop méchante !

- Ha Ha ! Mais oui, je suis Satan en personne !

- T'es même pire que lui !

- Ha ha.

La brune décroise ses bras puis dit :

- Eh, ça te dit on colle nos lits ensembles ? Comme ça, on a un enooooorme lit et on n'a pas besoin de gueuler si on veut parler cette nuit !

- Bonne idée !

Les deux filles poussent leurs lits jusqu'à qu'ils se touchent puis elles s'allongent dessus.

- On ne se couche pas trop tard comme ça demain, on sera en forme pour la Japan Expo et pour ta première représentation à Paris !

- Oui

- Avant de dormir, on se fait une photo ?

- Yep !

La brune prend son téléphone, se positionne près de son amie puis prend une photo. Ensuite c'est au tour de la jeune femme aux cheveux châtain de prendre une photo avec son téléphone.

- On va se bombarder de photos pendant trois jours, après on va être vacciné contre les photos !

- Mais tellement !

L'une des filles se lève du lit pour éteindre la lumière puis retourne à sa place en se prenant l'angle du lit.

- Aie !

- Ha ha ! Moi j'ai rien senti

- Saloperie !

Une fois bien installée, dans leur lit les deux filles discutent pendant un long moment puis se décide à dormir pour être en forme pour le lendemain.

- Bonne nuit ma patate.

- Toi aussi mon p'tit Diable !

Quelques minutes plus tard, Julie et Esther rejoignent les bras de Morphée.

Lendemain,Les deux amies se réveillent tôt pour se préparer à aller à Japan Expo. Pendant que l'une se prépare dans la salle de bain, l'autre se prépare dans la chambre. Esther sort de la salle de bain habillé de son cosplay "Visiteur Du Futur" et tombe sur un "InThePanda" mettant sa veste.

- Waouh ! Tu es cosplayer en Visiteur du Futur ! LA CLAAAASSE !

- Merci ! Le tien aussi est génial !

- Merci. Dis, est-ce que tu peux me mettre ce faux sang sur le visage s'il te plait ?

- Bien-sûr.

Esther prend la petite fiole de faux sang puis l'applique sur le visage de son amie. Une fois prêtes, elles prennent leurs affaires puis sortent de leur chambre. Dehors, elles prennent le métro et quelques minutes plus tard, elles se retrouvent à Japan Expo au milieu de millier de personnes cosplayer de différentes façons. Les deux filles se mettent à marcher en direction des stands des youtubeurs et se glissent dans la file d'attente menant à Mathieu Sommet. Pendant plus d'une heure, elles parlent de tout et de rien pour faire passer le temps. Puis arrive leur tour.

- Bonjour mesdemoiselles !

- Bonjour !

- Vous êtes cosplayer en Visiteur du futur et InThePanda, c'est ça ?

- Oui !

- C'est très réussi. Eh Antoine! Regarde leurs cosplays !

Le concerné tourne la tête vers les deux filles puis leurs sourit.

- Effectivement, c'est très réussi !

- Merci

- Bref. Dit Mathieu en prenant une affiche à son image sur sa table. Ton prénom ?

- Esther

- C'est qui ton personnage préféré ?

- J'adore le Geek et le Patron mais s'il faut choisir... Je dirais le Geek !

- Ok ! Dit Mathieu en signant l'autographe. Et toi ?

- Moi c'est Julie. J'adore le Patron.

- Ok.

Mathieu signe un deuxième autographe puis les donne aux deux amies.

- On... On peut faire une photo ?

- Bien-sûr !

Les filles prennent une photo chacune avec Mathieu puis lui demande un câlin

- Oui! Je veux bien un câlin ! Dit Mathieu en prenant la voix du Geek.

- Oooh trop Kawaii !

Esther fait un câlin à Mathieu pendant que Julie les prend en photos puis c'est au tour de Julie de demander un câlin.

- Moi aussi, je peux en avoir un ?

- Tu peux même avoir bien plus, Gamine. Dit Mathieu en prenant cette fois-ci la voix du Patron.

- C'est quand tu veux, Gamin ! Répond Julie en imitant le Patron.

- Hey pas mal!

- Ha! Ha!

Julie fais un câlin à Mathieu pendant que Esther les prend en photo. Après un dernier mot, les deux filles saluent Mathieu puis sortent de la file et se dirigent vers un petit restaurant ambulant pour manger un morceau. Car il était déjà 13h30, les deux filles commencent à avoir faim. Après avoir mangé, les deux amies se dirigent vers le stand d'Antoine Daniel. Elles attendent une nouvelle fois presque une heure avant d'être devant le youtubeur aux cheveux fou.

- Bonjour !

- Bonjour. Hey mais c'est les deux filles aux beaux cosplay que le nain m'a montré tout à l'heure!

- Le nain t'emmerde, Daniel !

- Mais moi aussi, je t'aime mon nain.

Les deux filles rigolent.

- Alors vos prénoms ?

- Julie.

- Esther.

Antoine signe deux autographes puis les donne aux filles.

- On peut avoir une photo ?

- Bien-sûr.

Antoine se penche un peu en avant puis prend une photo avec Julie puis avec Esther. Les deux filles lui demandent à nouveau si elles peuvent avoir un câlin ce que Antoine accepte tout de suite. Celui-ci se lève pendant que Julie s'approche de lui.

- Eh Mat'

- Hm ?

- Elle aussi est petite ! Tu n'es plus seul.

- Je t'emmerde. Dit Julie et Mathieu en synchronisation faisant rire des gens autour.

- Je rigole.

Antoine fait un câlin à Julie puis vient le tour d'Esther.

- En fait! Vous êtes trois à être petits !-

C'est toi qui est trop grand ! Dit Mathieu

- Fallait mangé de la soupe !

Esther rigole puis Antoine l'enlace plusieurs secondes.

- Au revoir Antoine !

- Au revoir mesdemoiselles !

Puis les deux filles ressortent de la file. Julie sort son téléphone de la poche de son jean puis regarde l'heure avant de soupirer

- On va devoir y aller sinon on n'aura pas le temps de se changer. Et faire ma première représentation à Paris habillée en InThePanda, ça me tente moyen

- Ha! Ha! J'imagine trop le truc.

- ...

- Aller on y va.

Les deux amies se dirigent vers la sortie de l'exposition puis rentre à l'hôtel. Une fois là-bas, elle se change et adopte une tenue pour l'une plus simple et pour l'autre sa tenue de scène. Une fois changée, elles ressortent de l'hôtel et se dirigent dans un bar.

Dans le bar :

Une fois entrée, Julie et Esther s'installent au comptoir. Après avoir commandées, elles commencent à discuter du "bon vieux temps".

- Tu te souviens quand on écrivait nos fanfictions Army

- Comment ne pas s'en rappeler ! C'est grâce à ça qu'on se connait.

- Oui.

Le barman pose les boissons devant les jeunes filles puis elles commencent à boire.

- T'imagine que si nous n'étions pas devenues fan d'Arnaud et Jérémy, on aurait pas écrit de fanfiction et donc on ne serait pas ici aujourd'hui.

- Oui...

Elles continuent à discuter du passé pendant un petit moment. Puis elles finissent leurs boissons.

- Bon! Faut y aller sinon on ne trouvera pas le théâtre.

- Ah! Parce que tu ne sais pas où il est?

- Bah non! Je ne suis pas de Paris.

- Quand tu fais un spectacle dans une ville que tu ne connais pas, la moindre des choses c'est de savoir où est ton hôtel et de savoir où se trouve la salle où tu joues, espèce de patate !

- ...

- Bon ben on y va, parce que moi non plus je ne sais pas où c'est !

- Ah bah! Y n'a pas que moi qui ne sais pas !

- Mais moi, je ne joue pas mon spectacle là-bas dans moins de 2 heures

- ... Désolée

- Pas grave.

Après avoir payé, elles se lèvent et marchent en direction de la porte. Tout à coup, Julie se met à faire des chatouilles à Esther qui sursaute et bouscule un homme assis à une table, celui-ci se renverse son café dessus sous les rires de son ami.

- Raaaah ma chemise !

- Ça va c'est juste du café, Jérém.

- Excusez-nous Monsieur. Dit Esther confuse.

- Je l'ai chatouillé et elle ne vous a pas vu...

Le monsieur en question et son ami lèvent la tête vers nous et là, une claque imaginaire frappe Julie et Esther. Là juste devant elles, se tiennent...

- Arnaud TSAMERE et...

- ...Jeremy FERRARI !

- Oui! C'est nous.

Jeremy fixe Julie quelques secondes.

- Tu es Julie G***** ?

- Hem... Oui ?

- Ah c'est d'elle dont tu m'as parlé?

- Whaaat ?! Comment vous me connaissez ?

- Tu es humoriste non ?

- Beuh... Euh... Oui mais je ne suis pas très connu...

- Et bien moi je te connais. Dit-il en souriant.

Julie bug plusieurs secondes.

- Bon! Je reviens, je vais nettoyer cette tâche.

- Je vais vous aider, c'est quand même de ma faute...

Esther et Jérémy partent aux toilettes quand à Julie, elle reste debout et un silence gênant s'installe entre Arnaud et elle.

- Assis-toi si tu veux

Arnaud prend deux chaises et les installes autour de la table. Julie s'installe timidement.

- Merci.

- De rien.

- ...

- Jérémy vous a vraiment parlé de moi ?

- Oui

- Mais il vous a dit quoi sur moi ? Fin... Je ne suis pas super connue, j'ai fait une seule interview... Comment il a pu entendre parler de moi?

A ce moment-là, Esther et Jérémy reviennent à la table

- Ben! Il va te le dire lui-même

- Encore désolée pour le café.

- C'est rien

- ...

- Qu'est-ce que je devrai lui dire, moi ?

- R-rien

- Elle se demandait comment tu la connais

- Ah Ok! C'est simple, je suis tombé par hasard sur l'un de tes sketchs et j'ai aimé ce que tu faisais

- Oooh...

- Bon! On ne peut pas rester, on est pressée. De toute façon, on vous voit demain à l'Olympia

- Ah! Vous venez me voir jouer?

- Oui !

- On doit y aller nous aussi, vous allez où ? Si vous êtes à pieds, on peut vous emmener?

- On doit trouver La Cigale car cette patate fait son premier spectacle à Paris mais elle ne sait pas où c'est

- Ha! Ha! Pire qu'Arnaud

- Je t'emmerde Ferrari

- On peut vous y déposer si vous voulez. Dit Jeremy sans faire attention à ce qu'Arnaud a dit

- C'est vrai ?! Merci Beaucoup !

- Oui! On va tous les deux te voir jouer ce soir.

- Sérieux ?!

- Oui !

Julie n'en revient pas. Jérémy la connait grâce à ses sketchs, il aime ce qu'elle fait, lui, Arnaud et Esther viennent la voir le même soir et Jérémy lui propose de les emmenés à la Cigale. Si ça ce n'est pas une superbe journée ça craint !

- Bon ben on y va ?

- Oui !

Après avoir payé leurs cafés au comptoir Arnaud et Jérémy sortent du bar suivi de près par Esther et Julie. Ils arrivent tous les trois à la voiture de Jérémy, montent à l'intérieur et se dirige vers la Cigale. Esther parle de tout et de rien avec Arnaud et Jérémy. Bizarrement, Julie est silencieuse. Son amie la regarde inquiète.

-Ça va ?

- Oui...Oui...

- Si tu veux vomir, tu gerbes dehors, ma voiture est propre ! Où tu vomis sur Arnaud, c'est bien aussi

- Heee !

- ...

- Nan! Sans déconner, elle n'a vraiment pas l'air bien. Dit Arnaud en se tournant

- Non, non ça va... Je suis juste hyper stressée pour ce soir

- C'est normal ça ! Dit Jeremy

- T'inquiètes pas, tout va bien se passer. Continue Arnaud

Esther pose sa main sur celle de son amie et la caresse lentement pour l'apaiser puis lui fait un sourire rassurant.

- Aller t'inquiète pas!

- Merci

Suite à ça tout le petit groupe se remet à parler même Julie qui réussit mettre son stress de côté. Arrivés à La Cigale, tout le monde sort de la voiture et entre dans le théâtre. Julie part saluer tout le personnel puis va se préparer. Une fois prête, elle rejoint Esther, Arnaud et Jérémy dans sa loge

- Aller! Je découvre ton univers ce soir et si Jérémy dit que tu es douée c'est que c'est vrai !

- On vous laisse un peu seul. On sera dans la salle le plus près de la scène.

- D'accord

- Merde pour tout à l'heure

Julie sourit puis Arnaud et Jérémy sortent de la pièce laissant les deux amies ensemble.

- Je flippe à mort

- Mais non! N'y a pas de raison. Je sais que tu vas tout défoncer ce soir ! En plus y a Arnaud, Jeremy et moi qui t'encourage

- C'est ça qui me fait peur..Maintenant j'ai encore plus peur de vous décevoir

- Mais non !

Esther fait un câlin à son amie.

- Aller je te laisse finir de te préparer. Merde à toi !

Sur cette phrase, Esther sort à son tour de la loge. Julie finit de se préparer puis sort de la pièce pour qu'on lui installe son micro.

- Plus qu'1 minute avant de commencer.

- D'accord.

Elle souffle lentement puis se force à sourire. Elle se positionne derrière le rideau puis l'entre-ouvre légèrement pour voir la salle. Presque pleine... La jeune fille panique encore plus tout à coup, elle entend criait dans la salle :

- ALLER MA PATATE WOMAAAAAAN !

- CHHHHHHT Tout le monde nous regarde !

Julie rigole puis sourit franchement

- plus que 3...

- ...

- 2...

- ...

- 1...

- ...

- A toi ! Aller c'est parti !

Julie entre sur scène en trottinant légèrement sous les applaudissements du public. Elle commence timidement son spectacle et au fur et à mesure que le spectacle avance elle prend de plus en plus d'assurance provoquant des rires régulièrement

Fin du spectacle :

- Merci à tous ! Et bonne soirée !

Julie repart dans les coulisses sous les applaudissements. Plusieurs personnes la félicitent, puis elle retourne dans sa loge pour prendre une douche et se changer. Après ça, elle va faire une petite séance de dédicaces d'une heure puis elle retourne dans sa loge, rapidement rejoint par Arnaud, Jérémy et Esther.

- Bravo ma pataaate ! Dit Esther en sautant dans les bras de Julie

- Merci !

- C'est super ! Dit Arnaud

- Tu as vu ! Je le savais qu'elle était douée !

-Merci

Après que Jérémy, Arnaud et Esther est félicité plusieurs fois Julie, ils ressortent du théâtre. Ce soir, Jérémy fait le taxi en ramenant Arnaud chez lui, puis les filles à l'hôtel. Une fois dans la chambre, Julie se laisse tomber sur le lit.

- Aaah je suis crevée

- Moi aussi

- Je vais me changer puis je vais direct dormir

- Pareil

Esther prend son kigurumi puis file dans sa salle de bain quand à Julie, elle se relève difficilement. Une fois debout, elle se change rapidement puis se glisse dans le lit. Quelques secondes plus tard, Esther sort de la salle de bain et se glisse à son tour dans le lit.

- N'empêche Jérémy qui te connais, c'est quand même la classe!

- Tellement. J'avais envie de lui sauter dans les bras quand il a dit qu'il aimé ce que je faisais

- Tu m'étonnes

- Bon bonne nuit

- Bonne nuit

Esther éteint la lumière et rapidement le sommeil emporte les deux filles

Lendemain:

Ce matin, c'est le même cinéma qu'hier. Les deux filles mettent leurs cosplay puis prennent le métro jusqu'au Japan Expo. Elles se dirigent rapidement dans la queue pour aller voir InThePanda et quarante minutes plus tard, elles se retrouvent devant lui

- Hey! Mais c'est un cosplay de moi ça !

- Oui !

- Et toi tu es visiteur du futur !

- Oui

- Ils sont super !

- Merci

Ils discutent quelques instant puis Panda signes les deux autographes pour les filles. Elles lui font un câlin chacune puis prennent des photos avec lui et elles repartent toute contentes. Les deux amies s'arrêtent dans d'autres stands de youtubeur comme LinksTheSun et Joueur Du grenier pour prendre des photos. Vers midi, elles s'installent à une table pour manger et à peine fini, elles repartent à la découverte des différents stands de la Japan Expo. Elles achètent des souvenirs comme des peluches et des serre-têtes avec des oreilles de chats. En fin d'après-midi elles rentrent à l'hôtel puis se changent pour aller au spectacle de Jérémy Ferrari. Les deux filles enfilent leurs t-shirts "I love Jeremy Ferrari" puis partent en direction de l'Olympia. Arrivées dans l'entrée, il y a déjà beaucoup de personnes présentes. Une fois, dans la salle, elles se dépêchent d'aller vers la scène, malheureusement tout le premier rang est pris. Elles arrivent à trouver deux places au deuxième rang plutôt bien placer se disent-elles.

- Ça va être génial !

- Oui, c'est sûr !

Esther sort son téléphone puis se rapproche de Julie.

- Photo ?

- Ok !

La plus jeune prend donc la photo puis la poste sur Twitter. Elles discutent et rigolent pendant un moment puis les lumières s'éteignent et Jérémy arrive sur scène.

- Bonsoir l'Olympiaaaa !

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement retentit dans la salle. Le spectacle commence et en quelques secondes, des rires se font déjà entendre dans la salle. Au bout d'une heure, Jérémy choisit une personne dans le public au hasard et cela tombe sur Esther. L'humoriste fait monté la jeune fille sur scène puis la fixe quelques secondes avant de dire :

- Hey mais tu es Esther, c'est ça ?

- Oui

- L'amie de Julie !

- Oui

- Je me disait bien que je te connaissais. Dit-il en souriant. BREF continuons le spectacle...

Jeremy se retrouve dans son texte puis continue le spectacle sous le regard un peu perdu du public ne comprenant pas qui était cette "Julie". Il fait faire plusieurs choses à Esther toute plus connes les unes que les autres. "Pour faire des expériences" dit l'humoriste

- Aller tu peux retourner dans ta cuisine, Femme !

Un fou rire de la part du public et même d'Esther

- Connard ! Lance-elle en rigolant

- Je rigole! Applaudissement pour elle !

Tout le monde applaudit puis Esther retourne s'assoir à côté de Julie

- Ha! Ha ce con ! Dit Julie

- Tellement ! Lui répond Esther en riant

Le spectacle continue et une heure plus tard et pour le malheur du public, il se termine sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements. Tout le monde sort de la salle et quelques personnes restent aux dédicaces dont Esther et Julie qui arrivent les dernières dans la file

- Ha! Ha! Il m'a tué ce con !

- Ah mais moi aussi, j'ai failli mourir vingt fois pendant le spectacle tellement j'ai pleuré de rire !

- Il est trop !

- Oui !

Une fois devant Jérémy elles lui sourient timidement

- Bonsoir !

- Bonsoir les filles !

- On a adoré votre spectacle !

- Oui! C'était vraiment génial !

- Merci beaucoup !

Il sourit

- On peut aller discuter dans un bar après, si vous voulez

- On aimerait bien accepter mais...

- On a un train à prendre demain matin pour rentrer chez nous. Il ne faut pas qu'on se couche tard

- Ah! Vous n'êtes pas d'ici ?

- Non. Elle de Voiron de l'Isère et moi d'Orléans

- Ah! D'accord

- On peut prendre une photo et avoir un autographe quand même?

- Bien-sûr

Après avoir signés les deux autographes, les filles se positionnent de chaque côté de l'humoriste pour prendre une photo

- Merci

- Mais de rien

- Bon ben... A la prochaine

- Ah au fait Julie, dans ton interview tu parles de moi, que je suis ton modèle et que tu aimerais faire un sketch avec moi un jour

- O-oui... Dit-elle en rougissant

- Je suis partant pour en faire un, un de ces jours.

- C'est vrai ?! Dit la jeune fille avec un grand sourire

- Oui. On pourra en reparler si tu veux ?! Dit Jeremy en donnant un papier à Julie

Elle le prend dans ses mains et l'ouvre tout de suite. Elle découvre un numéro inscrit dessus

- C'est mon numéro, pour qu'on puisse en reparler

- Oh merci beaucoup !

- t inquietes pas je vais pas te la piquée ta petite copine ! c est juste professionnel Dit il avec un clin d oeil

- Nous... Nous ne sommes pas en couple...

- oui oui..

Il sourit puis les deux jeune femmes le saluent puis sortent du théâtre

- ...

- Bon tu attends quoi ?

- Pour ?

- Tu as le numéro de Jérémy et tu vas me dire que tu ne veux pas hurler de joie ?

- Je ne réalise pas encore...J'ai l'impression d'être dans un rêve... Je suis à Paris avec toi, j'ai rencontré les personnes que j'admire le plus au monde et en plus mon idole aime ce que je fais et me donne son numéro de portable...

Esther pince la joue de son amie

- Aieuuh ! Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

- Pour te montrer que tu ne rêves pas

Julie rigole puis prends son amie dans les bras

- J'en reviens toujours pas ! Je suis sûr c'est toi qui me porte chance

- Ha! Ha! Ça m'étonnerait

Julie lâche son amie puis les deux filles se mettent à marcher jusqu'à leur hôtel. Une fois, là-bas elles se mettent en pyjama, se glissent dans leurs lit, éteigne la lumière puis discutent de ce superbe week-end ensemble. Elles n'avaient plus envie de se quitter maintenant qu'elles s'étaient enfin vues pour de vrai... Mais le lendemain elles allaient devoir se séparer et recommencer à se parler par téléphone. Elles finissent par s'endormir et rejoignent les bras de Morphée

Lendemain.

Les deux filles se réveillent vers les 7 heures. Elles prennent chacune leur tour une douche puis font une petite bataille de polochon en finissant par une bataille de chatouille pour profiter de leurs dernières heures ensemble. Une fois calmée, elles font leurs valises puis quittent l'hôtel et se dirigent vers la gare. C'est le train de Julie qui arrive en premier. Elle salue son amie et avant de monter dans le train, Esther la retient par le bras puis l'attire contre elle pour un câ ressert son étreinte dans le dos de son amie puis sourit pour essayer de retenir ses larmes. Tout à coup, Esther lâche la brune puis la regarde dans les yeux.

- Mais... Pourquoi tu pleures ma patate ?

- Tu vas me manquer...

- Moi aussi... Mais... Arrête de pleurer sinon je vais aussi chialer.

Julie rigole puis essuies ses larmes.

- Aller, je partirai digne et sans larmes

- Ha! Ha!

Julie prend une dernière fois, Esther dans ses bras.

- J'y vais, sinon je vais encore pleurer et en plus de louper mon train.

- Oui, vas-y.

- A la prochaine mon p'tit diable.

- Au revoir ma patate.

Julie prend sa valise puis fait quelques pas.

- Ma patate ?

La patate en question se retourne.

- Ça te dirais qu'on prenne un appartement toutes les deux pour faire de la colocation ?

Julie fixe son amie avant de sourire de toutes ses dents.

- Oui !

Esther sourit à son tour.

- Aller va dans ton train, on en reparle plus tard.

Dans un dernier sourire, la brune entre dans son train puis fait un coucou de la main à son amie. Puis le train démarre... quelques mois plus tard, elles se retrouvent pour emménager dans le même appartement

Fin


End file.
